Be Mine
by FindingHarley
Summary: A Joke Can Go A Long Ways.. (Read at your own risk) Rated M for Violence, Language, and Sexual Themes.
1. Chapter 1 Ryder

**HEY I've been away for a while due to the fact that I haven't wanted to write. I've been sitting on a chapter for about 2 weeks now just waiting without knowing what I'm waiting for. But finally I decided I'm going to put my first chapter on pause and pull out this one.**

 **This chapter doesn't have a complicated title or description. I'm keeping it short so that you learn more about the plot as the chapters go by.. Anyways I hope you like this one, I feel like it has more of a purpose than my last story. Without further ado here's chapter 1.**

 **Enjoy.**

"Wanna play?" Harley smirked watching the young man shudder. "I don't bite, unless you want me to.." Her maniacal giggle echoed all around the club spiraling off the walls. The man slowly walked towards her feeling the crowds burning eyes seeping through his skin.

Harley pulled the man up the stairs roughly. "And what's your name big boy?" she questioned pushing him towards the front of the stage. He shook staring at the lingering eyes and the whispers. "Jacob" he fretted as he turned back to face the psycho girl.

She leant into his ear and whispered, "Wanna have some fun, Jacob?"

A shiver went down his spine as she slurred his name. Harley pushed him down into a chair on central stage.

The crowd grew into a what sounded like a riot. They all shouted nasty things and whistled. Harley walked around his chair teasing him.

Her eyes darted to a tall figure with bright green hair staring directly at her. She smirked whilst he watched every movement she made.

She stopped in front of him and slowly sat on his lap. "Tell me, Jacob, why are you here tonight?"

"I just turned 21." He said while he struggled to control his breathing.

She turned to the roaring crowd. "You hear that, Jacob came here to have a good time tonight." She turned back to him smirking. "Well, I'll show you that good time Jacob.." She giggled biting on her finger.

She instantly wrapped her arms around his sweaty neck. Harley was just about to say something before she heard a low groan behind her. She turned to face the Joker who was leaning against the side of the stage.

"Times up baby." He growled.

"Awh, J.. I was just about to show this young man a fun time." She smirked watching him fume.

"Now." He growled.

Harley looked back at Jacob and shot him a wink. Then she turned back around to face the furious clown. "What are you gonna do about it?"

He laughed hysterically "Wouldn't you like to know.." He purred as her face lit up. Harley squealed and hopped of the man's lap. "Sorry Jacob, times up.." Harley skipped over to the side of the stage and The Joker lifted her down. He dragged his hand down her back her waist before shooting Jacob a deadly look. The crowd made an opening for the King and Queen of Gotham, hoping not to set either clown off.

Joker lead Harley down the back of the club into the staff rooms. "Get your things." He said before pulling his phone out to call someone. Harley turned back at him as the phone rang.

"Who ya callin' Pud?" She said grabbing her extra clothes.

He shot her a look growling. "Where's Ryder?"

Harley couldn't hear the other line but she knew instantly that something was wrong. J's eyes turned dark along with his body expression. "Metropolis?" He growled. "You mean, this man is searching for her in Metropolis.." His eyes shifted to Harley with a disgusted look on his face. His expression eased as his eyes wandered Harley's outfit. "If he's too stupid to find us, we'll go and find him." J laughed, abruptly ending the call. He extended a hand for his blonde companion. Harley grabbed his hand and he lead her out of the back entrance of the club.

"Puddin." She flicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth.

"Yes?" J said pressing a button on his keys to unlock the car door.

"Who's 'Ryder'? She asked, expecting him to give her a lecture about how 'daddy's work is none of her business'.

He stopped in his tracks pulling Harley back with him.

"Only the scariest man of them all.."

He looked around like a drug dealer in a crowd full of people.

"Other than me of course.." He added nonchalantly.

"Of course." Harley sneered, rolling her eyes.

"He's disgusting.. he's got yellow skin, green hair, and red fur all over his back. And… He's a superhero." He snarled.

"He's known as, The Creeper." He pronounced.

A shiver went down her spine as he spoke, slowly inching closer to her.

"Jack Ryder.. used to be a talk show host, had his own show. Made a bad choice with the wrong man, ended up taking drugs from a doctor in Metropolis. Too many chemicals and the poor guy turned to a narcotic psychopath. And that was only the start of the chaos..."

He suddenly stopped trying to be as dramatic as possible.

"So what? What's so special about this guy anyway?" Harley Snapped.


	2. Chapter 2 Promise

**Sorry these first few are pretty short... x**

 **Enjoy.**

"This, this.. Trash is trying to take you from me. And I'd be damned before anyone takes away my things."

Harley couldn't help but smile. Joker was always protective of her and it never failed to make her heart skip a beat.

J sighed and placed his hand on her cheek. "The Creeper is old news Harley." He let go of her face and started walking again. Harley sped up walking closely next to his side.

"I-I mean, what makes him a superhero?" Harley asked.

"I already told you Harley, he's nothing special.."

"But J he's a superhero, he must be special." Harley nagged.

"Harley just shut up already." He growled opening the car door and slamming it.

Harley stepped into the car shutting the door. "Don't be mad I just-"

"Okay Harley, I get it you just wanna help me like you always do because you think it's doing good. But guess what, I don't need your help." He snapped turning on the ignition. The engine roared to life and The Joker skidded onto the road swerving like a maniac. Ironic.

Tears formed in her eyes when she finally processed what he said. He looked looked at her and sighed. "Stop crying."

"I'm not crying." Harley's voice shook as she stared out of the side window.

"You are." He coaxed.

He looked over his shoulder defying the silence.

"Daddy doesn't like it when his Harlequin cries." He teased

"Too bad." Harley bleated crossing her arms. Tears rolled down her cheeks stopping at the bottom of her jaw.

The car swung into the driveway pulling to a stop. J stepped out leaving Harley sitting in the car alone. He walked over to the other side and opened her door.

"C'mon." He said holding out his hand.

Harley huffed and crossed her arms.

"Stop it." He growled.

"What are you gonna do about it?"

J grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the car, sending her stumbling to the ground. In one move he grabbed her throat and pulled her up to her feet. "You're going to do whatever I say, whenever I say. Got it?"

"Yes daddy." Harley choked, more tears rolling down her face.

"Good girl." He pulled his hand around to the back of her neck leading her up the gravel driveway.

Joker opened the front door and put his keys on the counter. "Why don't you go get a shower." He said slightly pushing her to the stairs.

"Okay" Harley stepped up the stairs slowly. Joker watched as her hips swayed holding his eyes captive. Soon she slipped out of sight. J took his phone out of his pocket and immediately called his head henchman.

"Boss?"

"I need answers.."

"W-well, there's no information about him anywhere.."

"God damnit Dent, I pay you good money to do your job. If you're not going to do it right, I'll hire someone who will." J growled through the phone.

"I know, I'll just have to-"

"Harvey I don't care what you have to do as long as you get me something interesting on the fucking creep." On that he hung up the phone and slammed it on the counter.

Harley stepped out of the shower and stared into the mirror. Her eyes were bloodshot and her body was limp. Her insomnia had gotten the best of her.

Harley brushed out her hair and stared at the blue and pink locks that were bundled over her shoulders. Just when she thought she was going to pass out, a beaming voice appeared in the hallway. J walked through the bedroom door holding two glasses of scotch.

He sat on the bed holding out a glass. "Johnnie Walker?"

"I'm okay." She said getting in the silky bed.

"it would taste a lot better in your mouth." He purred crawling over to her.

Harley choked on her breath when he grabbed her thigh. "Would it?"

Purring, he slowly tipped the bubbly drink to her parted lips. The drink traveled into her mouth stinging her tongue. He pulled his lips into hers tasting the rich alcohol. His tongue traveled around her mouth almost choking her.

Harley pulled away catching her breath. J bit along her jaw and neck sending Harley into a spiral of distinct moans.

"Tell me how much you love me." He said pinching her waist.

"I-I love you so much." She whimpered under his touch.

"Promise me." J said into her skin.

"I promise." Harley whispered.

"Huh?" He mumbled biting down slowly, painfully drawing blood from her ivory skin.

"I promise." She said again trying to control her breathing.

"Come on Harley, I can't hear you." He teased.

"I promise." She screamed into the open air. The echo traveled through the halls of the hideout.

"You promise what?" He asked grinning.

"I promise I love you." She moaned as he giggled into her skin.

He pulled away from her body and watched as she laid panting on the bed.

"You're quite the.. image Harley." A giggle erupted from his chest as he looked at the scotch all over Harley's shirt.

Suddenly his phone rang and he muttered something under his breath. He swiftly jumped off of her and headed for the door. "This better be good." He grumbled into a the phone.

He shot her a wink before closing the door behind him.

Harley stared up at the ceiling anticipating a lamp to magically get slammed on the floor but no chaos followed, only silence.

After almost 10 minutes of waiting Harley fell asleep finally drifting under.


	3. Chapter 3 Eager

**HEY GUYS. I'm one week away from summer break and honestly I'm really excited to show you all the ideas I have planned and just sieiroeoeosoetkgmdwmntn I'm so excited.**

 **Also I couldn't think of a title for this chapter so if it doesn't make sense just ignore it.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

J whispered into the phone after he shut the door. "You got anything?" He couldn't let Harley know he didn't have the least bit of knowledge if this man was risky or not.

"He's not the easiest catch boss.."

J walked to his office opening the door slowly and closed it.

Harvey cleared his throat awkwardly. "Well, I had my- connections get into Arkham's security files.."

"What 'connections'?"

Harvey mumbled and continued speaking. "The Creeper.." Harvey read his computer screen aloud into the phone. "Great agility and stamina, superhuman strength, speed, excellent reflexes." Harvey paused.

J burst out into laughter. "Harvey, that's amateur. I thought this was big fish little pond, but it seems I had it mixed up.."

Harvey opened his mouth but was interrupted by another sudden burst of maniacal laughter.

"Uhm. Boss.. That's not the whole list.." Harvey's eyes returned back to the screen. "The power- healing factor, adept martial arts, physically painful laughter-"

"It takes two ta' tango Dent."

"Boss I don't think you, underst.." Harvey stumbled realizing he wasn't taking to some lousy bank attendant who accidentally pissed him off, he was taking to the Clown Prince of Gotham, the man who'd kill anyone who forgot to hold the door open for him.

"Go on Harvey." J growled.

"Look, I just don't think it's a good idea to be messin' with a creep like that is all.." Harvey's voice shook.

"You don't need to think Harvey. I just need you to know, that I'm going to find him, Cut his body into a million different pieces then I'm gonna leave them at your doorstep." He slurred trying to calm his ever-rising temper.

"So if you'll excuse me, I have a situation I have to take care of." J hung up the phone and stared his office wall. Many minutes passed before he'd realized he had been lost in deep thought. Slowly but surely he made his way back to his room only to find a little blonde girl tangled in satin sheets sleeping like an angel. He smiled at himself knowing one thing was for sure, that was his little blonde girl. And no matter what, the creep wouldn't change that.

He stared for a moment watching her hair tickle her cheek as her slow breathing sped up. He yawned then sleep took his body over throwing him into the bed next to her. In an instant he fell asleep feeling a little better about this whole situation.

* * *

Harley woke squinting at the bright dusty light that shone through the window blinding her. She felt her left side, the cold lifeless sheets making her face drop. She looked around the room hoping he was waiting for her, watching her sleep, but no one was around.

Harley slowly pulled her body up, cracked her back, and leapt out of bed. She took a quick look in the mirror pulling her bed head into a messy bun. She wiped the lipstick off her cheek before skipping downstairs, stained shirt and all.

J was standing in the lounge room organizing his revolvers like a child organizing his favorite Hot-Wheels. He turned on his heel eyeing the Devil's girl in all her glory. A hunger overwhelmed his body. He licked his lips, letting a low growl escape his lips.

"Harley." He purred, his eyes traveling from her legs up to her hair.

She skipped up to him and pulled her arms around his neck. "Puddin'."

His eyes traveled down the neck of her shirt staring at her cleavage. "Sleep well?" He said grinning. Harley yawned nodding.

"You're all dressed up, what's the occasion?" Harley ran her fingers down his collar admiring his black suit that ever so represented his soul spot on.

"Meetings all day, sweets." He said pulling his arms around her waist.

"Can I come?" Harley said quietly never looking up at him.

"No."

Harley looked up at him, giving him her best puppy eyes.

"No, stop that." He snapped.

"But J, I get lonely here all day, alone, nothing to do, no one to be with, play with.." Harley's bribery itched at him.

He pushed away from her waist and returned to his guns.

Harley stood waiting for him to fire. "Is that a yes?" She asked coming up behind him.

"Whatever." He replied blankly.

She hugged him and ran off towards the stairs.

Soon she returned running swiftly down the stairs. J was waiting impatiently tapping his keys on the door waiting.

"Took you long enough." He mumbled as he pulled the door open for Harley.

"Hey, makeup doesn't magically appear on your face.. You don't want me looking like shit for your meetings, right?

He paused. He didn't realize she'd been wearing any makeup, he also didn't realize he'd told Harley she was invited to interfere with his work.

He stepped out the door following her to the car. "Who said you were- participating?" He slurred.

"Well i figured that-"

"You're not." He interrupted.

J sped off greeting the calm roads with a newfound chaos. He drove past red lights, pedestrians, and almost crashed a few times but that was all part of the fun. Their laughter filled the streets frightening everything from the rats in the alleyways to toughest bouncers in Gotham. Something switched in The Joker, scaring everything around him with his favorite girl made him forget about the bad and focus on the good.

They pulled into the club parking lot, stopping in front of valet, J threw his keys at a young man with ragged hair.

He grabbed Harley's waist leading her into the empty club. The only people in the vacant club were staff members trying to set up before the hoard of alcoholics stumbled in with their drunk-before-twelve group of partygoers.

They walked to the back as Harley eyed down the group of women who admired her boyfriend. They all seemed to be trying to ignore the fact that the boss had walked in with his favorite toy, and it wasn't and would never be themselves.

"Harley?" J asked again snapping Harley out of her trans.

"Yeah, Pud?" She asked blankly.

"You want anything?"

"A drink would be nice."

"You can't be drunk around the kind of people we're dealing with."

"But, you always drink during your meetings."

"Harley, drinks are for looks. See the trick is, make it look like you're comfortable, then when they try slick shit you're aware."

"Oh." Harley said blankly.

He turned away. "Stupid." He muttered.

"What Pud?"

Turning back he conducted an exceptional excuse, "I said, meetings are stupid." He smiled as she kissed his cheek. There was no reason to make her mad if she was in such a good mood, that was the exact opposite of what he needed now.

"It's okay J, you got me with ya'." She smiled.

He plastered a fake smile on his face but it soon turned sour.

"C'mon Dollface, we got some.. 'things' to do business with." He grabbed her waist leading her through the door back out into the main room.

A young woman quickly walked up to them.

"A man came in a minute ago saying they had business with you." She pointed to the backroom where The Joker had all of his meeting.

They walked into the room that was guarded by one bouncer on the outside and 3 on the inside. They all were equipped with custom black and gold plated M4 Carbines, just in case something wasn't going exactly as planned.

J lead Harley over to the cream colored booth. Harvey was sitting in the middle of the booth with a white masked man on one side and The Joker on the other. Not to forget Harley sitting uncomfortably close to his side.

There was a deafening silence before Harley attempted to 'ease' the tension.

"You're quite the image." Harley blurted out.

"Harley," Joker shot her a harsh look. "that's not how we treat our guests is it?" He said through his teeth while he squeezed her thigh.

Harley didn't say a word, she didn't want to blow her chance when she was this close.

"Apologize." He said sharply.

"Joker, it's fine." The man said looking up.

J's grip on Harley's leg never slacked. He stared at her indicating that she wouldn't get away with it.

"I'm sorry." Harley pleaded.

He took a deep breath releasing her leg.

"So Chronos, what's the background?" Harvey asked breaking another deadly silence.

"Secret Society of Supervillains. Creeper is a former friend, but totally fucked me over. Long story short, he set me up and didn't come to help me. But thanks to Cat-bitch she made me ignore the fact that he betrayed me. I can get his whereabouts, anything you need to grant his sorry ass the karma he deserves." He said darkly almost as if a girl gossiping about how her crush said 'Hi.' To her in the hall.

Harley giggled quietly feeling the tension build up as he spoke.

J smiled at him and nodded towards Harvey.

He nudged Harley and slipped out of the booth behind her. Hey walked out of the room leaving Harvey discussing the details.

J didn't want Harley to know much about The Creeper, he knew Harley would pry her way into his mind getting everything she wants with her mind games. She was a psychiatrist after all.

Harley's eyes shot to a woman who was standing at the bar.

"A drink J?"

He had no time to think before she pulled him over to the bar.

"2 scotches." She said sitting on one of the stools, soon followed by The Joker. "And make it quick." He added turning away.

The two scotches were placed in front of them then the woman returned to a paper checking things off.

Harley caught a glance of J's sour face as he stirred the glass in his hand.

"Awh, J lighten up a little." She said nudging him. "It's not like The Creeper is any harm."

He nodded slowly, his eyes never leaving the glass.

Harley drank the shiny alcohol and urged him to drink his. Nudging him and teasing him with her high pitched, thick Brooklyn accent. "A little drink scare ya'?"

* * *

 _J sat at the island running his hands along the marble countertop._

 _"You afraid of a little drink?" J glanced at his drunk father, who sat urging him to drink the bubbling drink._

 _"What is it?" He asked grabbing ahold of the glass._

 _"Just alittle to get you past the pain." He grinned. "Get ya' past the guilt.." J growled. Joker's father loved to blame him for his mother's death._

 _"I'm only 15." he smiled up at him, a wicked smile. "Guess I can't drink."_

 _"Drink it ya' pussy." He growled._

 _He grabbed the drink and downed it all. His vision flickered while the fiery drink burned his throat. His father grabbed his throat shouting at him, when he began to feel limp, falling out of his chair to the ground. His father watched, not a hint of sympathy for him. The darkness took his eyes captive drowning him._

* * *

J threw the scotch at the wall almost hitting the bartender shattering the glass. He looked down at Harley and grabbed her throat swiftly.

"Never tell me what to do." He growled, eyes growing dark.

Harley struggled to breath and nodded quickly grabbing onto his arm. He let go of her neck most likely leaving a bruise.

He stared at the wandering eyes of the staff. Some whispered things like, "Poor girl." or "I wouldn't let him do that to me.." others knew better, carrying on with their tasks pretending the scene never occurred. Everyone had seen Joker snap on Harley sometimes worse than others, so it was nothing new. Their relationship was possessive and everyone knew, end of story.

Harley sat rubbing her neck and glanced at the bartender. "Another drink, your strongest." She mumbled.

"No." He said grabbing her arm leading her out of the club.

Pushing Harley into the passenger of his Lamborghini, J pulled out his phone and called Harvey. He got into the driver's seat glancing at Harley while the phone rang. She sat with her arms crossed, but he ignored her childish fit.

"Get the van ready, we're bringing Chronos. I'll be there in 5 minutes."

He hung up the phone and turned to Harley.

"Let's have some fun baby." He grinned.

Harley couldn't help but smile. Sure she was mad, for Christ's sake he choked her for a crowd, but he always did his best in cheering her up.

They made it to the hideout in records time.

J disappeared into the house looking for his best man. A few minutes later he walked out with Harvey and the strongest liquor he could find. This was going to be a long car ride.


	4. Chapter 4 A Trash Transition

"Where the Fuck IS HE?!" J shouted turning back to Harvey.

His temper tantrum didn't go unnoticed amongst the group. They stared as J started to pace the gravel breathing heavily. Although he had been trying all of his anger techniques he still couldn't bring himself to be calm. The Joker intimidated everything, when he was this mad even the most superior superhumans would be afraid for their lives.

"J, it's okay he'll be here in a few minutes." Harley grabbed his shoulders trying to calm him. He growled turning around to look at her. He stared down with fire in his eyes.

The Joker was not exactly a patient person, and she knew not to push it.

"J." She whispered trying to grab him from reality. "It's okay." Pulling her hands up to his head, she ran her fingers through his hair. On that note Jonny Frost pulled into the hideout driveway scrambling out of his car.

"Sorry I'm late Boss, I know you said five mi-"

"Shut it Frost. I expected more from you, this is what I need Harvey for." He said watching Harvey's face turn into a stupid grin. "Good thing he doesn't have a life, he can constantly be up my ass." Harvey's face turned pissy as he turned to the van. "We going or what?"

Sure Jonny was The Joker's right hand man, but with J under the radar no Jonny meant no Bat-Rat.

"Harv you're driving." J said throwing the keys at him, just missing his head. Harvey growled as he picked up the keys off the ground.

The group stepped into the black van one by one. First was the Joker forcefully pulling Harley along with him. Then came Chronos along with a woman wearing a very similar outfit. The last person to enter the van was Jonny carrying 4 big bags carrying mostly the clown's clothes and personal items. The van looked like more of an enclosed RV on the inside. There was no windows, leaving the only light from the windshield in the front and battery lights in the back. There was a small opening in the back where it extended with a bed.

They all took a look around examining the tiny home. For the most part it was clean, had a nice fridge and a reasonable amount of space considering the odds.

The Joker's eyes landed on the tiny room in the back his grin spreading from ear to ear.

"Oooo, Looky here Harley." His voice high and jittery.

Harley's eyes darted to the room letting a small giggle escape her lips before he pulled her towards the opening.

"Joker." Jonny rarely said his name, it wasn't something any sane person would risk.

J pushed Harley down onto the squeaky bed towering over her. In an instant he slammed the door only muffling the sound of their laughter.

"Oh shit.." Jonny silently prayed to himself as he listened to the sound of the rust hitting the metal above the mattress.

Jonny sat facing Chronos and the lady. Trying desperately to ignore the pouncing and the laughing, soon followed by muffled moans.

They were already 10 minutes into driving before there was screaming.

The constants of Frost's stomach already on the edge of erupting.

He walked over to the door and pounded on it. To his surprise they didn't stop for a second. "J, would you do us all a favor and shut that- dog up." He growled.

J stopped and opened the door slightly, "If you wanted to shut her up so bad, Harley's got some room in her mouth."

"Yeah Jon, I could use the help, you're just the right guy.." She winked at him through the small opening in the door.

In one movement Jonny's eyes searched the room and the next he was vomiting into a brown bag. The door closed again and The Joker picked up right where he left off. There was a loud moan before he covered her mouth.

After Jonny finished his vile puking fit he sat back down and cleared his throat.

"So, I'm Jonny." He said holding out his hand. The man looked at his hand the up at his eyes.

"Chronos. Lady Chronos." They didn't talk much other than getting their point out.

"Well, I'm pleased to mee-"

"Please, Daddy." Harley moaned.

"Do it Harley."

"Meet you." Jonny finished rolling his eyes.

"Harv, how much longer?"

"25 minutes till we're at the hotel."

"Fuck!" Harley's screaming made the air grow thin.

Jonny gagged. The clowns loved to torment him constantly, whether they made him come over to listen to them fuck, or they just wanted him come over to make him feel as uncomfortable as possible.

Jonny couldn't stand it much longer he pulled the handle of Spirytus Delikatesowy up to his lips and downed about four shots in one swig. He put the handle down taking a deep breath. "You know, sometimes I just need to get away from those, things." He said blinking through the vodka. "They just can get on my," a disgusting burp traveled up his chest "nerves sometimes."

The Joker walked out of the room pants unzipped, buttoning his shirt up. "Jonny boy, I think Harley's ready for round two, if you're up for it." He grinned. He finished buttoning his shirt as Harvey pulled the van to a stop.

"Scarlet Bluff Resort South Pinnacle, Metropolis." Harvey sighed as turned off the ignition.

They walked up to the giant glass doors. And took a look around. Metropolis was a lot brighter than Gotham. There was significantly less crime making the city quite boring in the Joker's eyes. But anywhere was fine with Harley as long as her favorite clown was around.

They walked into the hotel, admiring the modern entrance.

"How much did you say this was?" J asked looking at Jonny with anger flooding his eyes.

He ignored him walking towards the first guest service agent he saw.

"Jonny Frost."

"Oh yes, Mr. Frost. You mentioned 5 more guests would be with you." He said looking around.

The rest of them swarmed around.

He cleared his throat "Miss. Quinn and, uh, Mr. Joker." He hesitated before speaking again. "You'll be following Mr. Nicton to your presidential suite." He gave a warm smile before pointing to a man who struggled with their bags.

While Jonny, Harvey, Chronos, and his girl walked with the original man through the hall he told about the hotel.

"Chop chop buddy, I got a bad problem- well you wouldn't understand." He said following the man to the elevator.

 **So sorry this chaper belongs in the dumpster, but you know lets just pretend it was exceptional.**


End file.
